


Gift Bag

by noo



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-14
Updated: 2011-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noo/pseuds/noo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Title:</b> Gift Bag<br/><b>Rating:</b> PG<br/><b>Word Count:</b> 309<br/><b>Pairings/Characters:</b> Kirk, Rand<br/><b>Warnings:</b> None<br/><b>Summary:</b> Janice really doesn't like getting gift bags from her boss<br/><b>A/N:</b> Written for the <span><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/bridge2sickbay/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/bridge2sickbay/"><b>bridge2sickbay</b></a></span> prompt - Household Items</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift Bag

Janice looked at the squirming bag that was being held towards her by her Captain.

"Um, Rand, I think xenobio might be interested in this," Kirk said as he motioned the bag towards Janice again.

It was a bad idea on his part, the slight wave of the bag had whatever was inside it squirming even more. The sparkly green material showing odd shaped possible limbs moving around.

"Ensign?" Kirk asked, with an almost ordering tone to his voice.

Janice stepped forward to take the back from him. "Yes Sir. I will take it down to Xeniobiology straight away, Sir."

She turned and started to walk out of the Transporter room, but was stopped by Kirk speaking to her again. She turned back around, careful to keep the squirming sealed bag away from her body.

"Yes, Sir?" Janice asked, keeping her face as expressionless as possible.

"Do not under any circumstances open that bag and tell Dr Ghuerter to comm me as soon as you hand it over and give him the same instruction about opening the bag," Kirk said. He ended his little lecture with a look over his shoulder at one of the security detail that was standing on the Transporter Pad. He had been standing directly behind the Captain, hence her not noticing him until now. Dr McCoy was currently scanning the poor boy who was standing still and trying not to inhale in the orange goo that was coating his head and dripping down onto his clothes and the floor.

"It's a little, um, projectile," Kirk said. "Dismissed, Rand."

With a curt little nod, Janice left the transporter room and headed quickly towards the main Xenobiology lab. As the doors closed she heard the Captain speak again.

"Bones, remind me next time to not accept a gift bag. No matter how nicely they offer it."


End file.
